freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (Mobile)
Main = Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (Mobile) is the mobile port for Five Nights at Freddy's 3, released for Android on March 7th, 2015 and for iOS on March 11th, 2015. This port costs $2.99. Differences *The minigames after each night have changed to the secret minigames. *Secret minigames themselves are now much simpler, with the ability to jump being removed. *There is now only one jumpscare for Springtrap. *Panning is at a steady speed, and is not varied. *Some animations were removed/simplified, ex. the Monitor animation. *The Extra menu does not have Minigames or Jumpscares. *There is a slightly different method of receiving the good ending. *Static in the cameras is only visible when Springtrap is changing rooms and when the player changes cameras. (This does not apply to the iOS version). *Sealing a vent is much quicker than in the PC version. *Springtrap has only one position per camera, excluding CAM 02. *Springtrap's jumpscare is faster (some frames are absent), thus interrupting the scream he makes. *Avoiding the phantom animatronics is even more difficult to the point of near-impossibility as they appear almost immediately when spotted, leaving the player very little time to switch cameras, while Phantom Foxy now appears at random and attacks when the player lowers the Maintenance Panel. Phantom Freddy, however, behaves the same as in the PC version. *CAM 02's, CAM 05's and CAM 06's light blinks faster. *CAM 08's light never blinks. *The Office is much smaller than in the PC version. *Springtrap's running animation from behind the window is faster. *Springtrap's hiding-behind-the-doorway animation is faster. *Phantom Mangle's head in The Office goes higher. *When Springtrap is waiting to kill the player, and a phantom animatronic jumpscares the player, the phantom animatronic will trigger a game over. *The fourth star is not unlockable. Possibly. Trivia *It is possible to hear the "honk" sound when the player touches Freddy's nose in the poster in The Office. It is a bit more difficult due to the movement of the screen. *An image of Springtrap's head is seen for a split second when the player first starts the game. *The Golden Freddy/Shadow Freddy hallucination is also present in the mobile version. *Sometimes when the player flips down the Monitor, the Bonnie or Freddy paper plate from the second game can rarely appear above the box of animatronic heads, similar to the PC version. Bugs *Occasionally, when Phantom Mangle appears, the noise it emits is not played. *There are purple outlines on parts of the hallway and on the hanging decorations outside the window in The Office. *Springtrap's head appears to be very low when he is peeking through the door. *When the Maintenance Panel is lifted, The Office's floor is visible beneath it. *On The Android version of the game, the game will freeze and the time will say 6 AM on the corner, then a couple of seconds later the night will end. This also happens on the Android version of both Five Nights at Freddy's and Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *If the player double-taps a Vent CAM to seal it, and then repeatedly taps another Vent CAM right afterwards, the latter vent will be sealed instead of the one they first tapped. *If the player quickly double-taps a Vent CAM immediately after toggling maps, the vent sealed will not be shown on camera. Instead, the last vent the player monitored will be shown. *If the player looks to the left and right very quickly, it stops natural errors from causing. *Phantom Puppet can appear even if CAM 08 is not viewed. |-| Gallery = Springtrap Unlike the PC version, Springtrap only has one position on each camera feed on the mobile versions (Except CAM02) Which can be viewed here. SpringtrapCam01.png|Springtrap on CAM 01. SpringtrapCam02ANoLights.png|Springtrap's first position on CAM 02. SpringtrapCam02BLights.png|Springtrap's second position on CAM02. SpringtrapCam03A.png|Springtrap on CAM 03. SpringtrapCam04A.png|Springtrap on CAM 04. SpringtrapCam05ALights.png|Springtrap on CAM 05. SpringtrapCam06ALights.png|Springtrap on CAM 06. SpringtrapCam07ALightsBrighter.png|Springtrap on CAM 07. SpringtrapCam08ALights.png|Springtrap on CAM 08. SpringtrapCam09A.png|Springtrap on CAM 09. SpringtrapCam10A.png|Springtrap on CAM 10. Miscellaneous FnaF 3 Mobile Menu.jpeg|Mobile Main Menu. Officerightside.jpg|The right side of The Office in mobile. Officeleftside.jpg|The left side of The Office in mobile. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Games